Music Shots
by Someth1ngStup1d
Summary: Dumb lil' music one shots I write when I got nothin else ta do. Warning: Language, Ben Folds, The Shins, etc.. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A dumb oneshot I thought up while listening to Ben Folds at midnight a few days ago.**

**I don't Teen Titans. :)**

**You Don't Know Me**

Raven stood on stage, completely frozen with fear as all eyes in the room rested upon her expectantly. Her violet eyes were darting back and forth from grinning green changeling to the microphone in his gloved hand as he waited. Everything seemed to stand still in that moment, as if the softest sound or the smallest movement would cause the mounting tension in the air to shatter. Even the empath's heart seemed hesitant to beat. Finally, she reached out and grasped the microphone between her thumb and index finger, her hands trembling as she fumbled with the device. She raised it to her mouth and took an uncertain breath...

**Earlier that day...**

"C'mon Rae, it'll be fun," Beast Boy called as Raven headed toward the common room.

"Absolutely not," she replied evenly as she reached the door.

"Everyone will be there though."

"And that is precisely why I will not be attending, end of discussion." With that she reached for a teapot and began to heat her water. Beast Boy had been pestering Raven to try and get her to go to a karaoke party at Titans East for the past three days, but his efforts thus far had proven fruitless. While the empath had no qualms with music itself (she played piano on occasion whenever the other tower occupants had left for the day, but they had not caught her in the act to her knowledge.) performing was an entirely different beast that she refused to face.

"Robin, help me here," he pleaded, turning to his leader, "Please."

Robin quirked his eyebrow, slightly surprised by Beast Boy's unwillingness to drop this subject. "Beast Boy, please give it a rest. You've been at this all day and if Raven doesn't want to go then you can't make her, it isn't mandatory to take part in the party, however," he added, turning to the half demoness, "We'd really appreciate if you came."

Raven paused for a moment and seemed to become lost in thought before responding. "Alright, I have changed my mind. I will come, but I will not sing or drink alcohol and you," she said, pointing an accusatory finger at her purple clad irritant, "won't be allowed to bother me for two weeks at the very minimum. Got it?" Beast Boy nodded hurriedly. "Good."

Beast Boy pumped his fist triumphantly. "Hell yeah," he shouted before checking the clock. "Shoot, I gotta change." He rushed back to his bedroom to put on his specially made civvies and brush his unruly forest green hair.

Raven looked up and saw that the time was nearing 5pm. She poured the steaming water into a grey mug and steeped her tea before returning to her room to find something normal to wear.

She emerged a half hour later wearing black jeans and a dark blue tee shirt. Raven also had traded her combat boots out for a pair of light blue vans and her cloak had been replaced by a white zippered sweatshirt.

Beast Boy also happened to be leaving his room at this time and turned to see his team mate as she headed toward the garage. He gave her a broad smile as she approached him.

"Rae, I didn't know you even owned normal clothes," he mused as he looked her up and down.

"Well if it wasn't for Star, I probably wouldn't," she replied as she eyed his attire. "I didn't know you were into that type of clothing," she added.

"Pretty badass right," he said as he leaned against the wall. He was wearing a white tee shirt under a black leather jacket with blue jeans, a pair of worn convese, and a pair of silver tinted aviator sunglasses.

"You look like an Outsiders reject," she replied dryly as she stopped in front of him. He gave a playful smirk before responding.

"Well you look nice anyway." Then the green teen turned tail and jogged off before the stunned sorceress could respond. Raven felt the tips of her ears burn at his words and shook her head in disbelief.

'Did he just... no, there's no way he meant it as a compliment, I probably took that wrong.' She shook her head of the thought and continued to the T-Ship. Sometimes she felt like such a ditzy schoolgirl, letting her hormones get the best of her. 'He can be sweet though,' she heard one of her emotions say as she walked on. Raven blushed a soft pink, but for whatever reason, didn't feel that it was necessary to protest the statement. She had come to terms with the fact that somewhere within herself there existed a desire for the changeling and his attention, but she had decided that it was best not pursue such things for fear of rejection.

**At the party...**

Raven stood off to the side, making small talk with Jinx as Wally gave a shit-faced rendition of "Can't Help Falling in Love" for the fourth time in the last two hours. After he had finished, he dove off of the stage and was met head first by the hard concrete.

"I have a feeling we won't be hearing that song a good three hours," Jinx remarked as they watched several teens crowd the front of stage where Wally had disappeared just moments before.

"If at all," Raven affixed as he was carried off to the medbay over Herald's shoulder.

"Good riddance, I hate that damn song."

Raven snorted with amusement. "You're not at all worried about your boyfriend," she queried.

"Nah, he'll be fine tomorrow. Wally's done shit leagues worse than busting ass on the front of the stage while wasted and has always managed to get by without a scratch."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Meanwhile across the crowd...

"Ok BB, everything's ready to go, now all you gotta do is get up there and do it," Cyborg whispered as Robin strode in from behind the temporary stage that the extended Titans had set up on the concrete behind their tower. Said teen took a deep breath and steeled himself for the impending event. 'It's now or never, time to make my move.'

He clambered up on stage and put on his most flashy grin as he approached the microphone.

"Hey there ladies and germs, ex-villains and villainesses, half robot men and half demonesses, adn whatever the hell else y'all are, it's finally time for the main event." This statement raised several eyebrows around the room. All in attendance (barring three members of Titans Central, Titans East, and Beast Boy of course.) had been led to believe that the karaoke was the main event, but they were soon going to find that they were very mistaken.

"And what the hell would that be," somebody exclaimed. Beast Boy's confident facade seemed to slip a little before he retorted.

"Me."

Now everyone was extremely confused. (Save the few that were mentioned previously.)

"We're not here to just goof off ya know, we're also here to celebrate the one year anniversary of our defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, and since it was my idea to have this little get together of all the Titans, Cy, Robin, Star, and Titans East, our gracious hosts, decided that it'd be only fair for me to embarrass myself in front everyone to thank you all for coming out."

Raven was astonished and ashamed. Astonished that Beast Boy had arranged this event and had offered to make himself look like a fool for entertainment, and ashamed because she had adamantly refused to attend such an important anniversary for her friend. She watched with curiosity as Cyborg wheeled a baby grand piano out on the stage and set up a mic to pick up the chords that would be played. 'Beast Boy can play piano?'

"Now it was my intention to sit up here and perform a set of songs, but unfortunately I don't have even the slightest fucking clue how to play this damn thing," he jested as strode over and smashed down a sour chord. The audience laughed and his grin widened almost exponentially. Raven senesd that he was incredibly pleased with himself, but she also noticed something raised several alarms in her head. She perceived a strong aura from mischief him as well.

"But fret not dear friends, for their is one amongst us who can finger the ivories with the skill of a prostitute fom New Orleans, but she's very shy," he paused for effect, "so I want you to embarrass the hell out of her!"

Dear Lord.

"Please welcome Raven from the Central Teen Titans!"

The distinct sound of shattering glass could be heard from within the Tower as all eyes turned to the startled girl who became a dark shade of crimson in return. There was but one question that came to mind at that very moment.

'How did he know that?!' She could not come up with a single instance for the life of her of when he heard her play the keyboard that sat against the wall in the living room. Cyborg had bought it a few years ago, intent on learning the instrument, but admittedly never really got around to it.

"Raven plays the keys?" Jinx said incredulously as she eyed the demoness.

"Like a god," The changeling replied simply. Raven shook her head violently at this statement. "Oh, c'mon, don't be modest, you're fanfuckingtastic and you know it."

A deep rumbling could be heard deep within the crowd. It seemed to lack a distinct sound, but as it rose in pitch and volume, a single word could be heard forming.

"...rrrven, rrven, rven, raven, Raven, RAVEN..." and so on and so forth. At its peak, the chant was a violent roar that shook the windows in their panes an deafened the poor girl as she awkwardly pushed her way to the front. Beast Boy pulled her up on the stage and made a quick slashing motion that caused the crowd to fall silent.

Back in the present...

She raised the mic to her mouth and took an uncertain breath. 'Oh God, I don't know what to do.'

"Hi," she said, her voice wavering with timidity.

"Aw, Rae don't be bashful, you're gonna kill it," Beast Boy reassured. Raven disagreed strongly, but thought that it likely wouldn't be the best option to argue in front of her peers who all knew and respected her for her power and level-headedness.

"Whatever you say." Raven headed to the bench of the piano and sat down.

"You ready to play?" She nodded quickly.

"What'd you have in mind?" She asked, her voice still edged with anxiety.

"Ben Folds, you know him?" He displayed knowing grin, very aware of the fact that he didn't even need to ask.

"Of course," she groaned under her breath. Of course he knew she owned his entire discography and played his music the most often. She felt very nude on stage as the crowd stared at her in total astonishment, even the original team couldn't help but gawk at the odd pair.

She wanted to die right then and there.

Beast Boy was tickled pink, everything was falling perfectly into place. He turned to Raven, who was still very much red and embarrassed, and mouthed "Army." She nodded and ran a trembling hand through her violet locks. Beast Boy began to sing and she came in with the opening piano riff.

**Well I thought about the army**

**Dad said son you're fucking high**

**And I thought yeah there's a first for everything**

**So I took my old man's advice **

**Three sad semesters**

**It was only fifteen grand**

**Spent in bed**

**I thought about the army**

**I dropped out and joined a band instead**

Every single person in the audience's mouth was agape in shock. Never in their short but eventful could they have ever imagined Raven, the scary, quiet, half demon to be the type who played an instrument, much less a piano, and enjoy music in general, much less Ben Folds, but there she was, sitting on a bench, playing a fairly difficult piece with the skill and ease of a concert pianist. Surprised doesn't begin to cover what they were feeling.

**Grew a mustache and a mullet**

**Got a job at Chick-fil-a**

**Citing artistic differences**

**The band broke up in May**

**And in June reformed without me**

**And they got a different name**

**Nuked another Grandma's apple pie**

**And hung my head in shame**

**Oh no**

**I've been thinkin alot today**

Beast Boy was another story. His notes were pitch perfect and had a nerdy quality to them that was similars to that of the artist. In short, his perforing skills were also very unexpected. They both were dead on with each other and Raven played in perfect tempo, making the audince question whether this was all rehearsed or not. But it wasn't.

**I've been thinkin alot today**

**Oh, think I'll write a screenplay**

**Oh, Think I'll take you to LA**

**Woah, think I'll get it done yesterday**

**Aw shit**

Raven proceeded to play a whimsical riff that really showcased her dexterity and intense concentration. She made sure that the tempo stayed at that of the original recording and never rushed or became slow and lethargic. Beast Boy danced in place next to the piano, awaiting his cue. Finally it came and he launched ito the final verse.

**In this time of introspection**

**On the eve of my election**

**I say to my reflection**

**He threw his head back and shouted the next line.**

**God please spare me more rejection**

**Cause my peers, they criticize me**

**and my ex wives all despise me**

**Try to put it all behind me**

**But my redneck past is nipping at my heels**

**Been thinkin alot today**

**Been thinkin alot today**

**Been thinkin alot today**

If Raven had been looking at the green teen beside her, she would have seen that goofy smile that engulfed his face as he stared at her from a few feet away, his eyes glimmering as her hands raced up and down the keys, she did however feel the strong admiration and affection that radiated from his person. She didn't quite know who it was directed at, but she envied them to no end.

**I thought about, your mommy**

The empath's eyes snapped open at the last line and she accidentally played a rather unpleasant note. She glanced over at Beast Boy, and giving him a small, playful grin, she mouthed, "What the hell was that?" He just shrugged in return and walked over to help her to her feet.

The audience still stood in stunned silence as the interaction occurred, and then as Raven stood, a cheer quickly rose up from the crowd. They walked to the edge of the stage together, both blushing so deeply that it hurt. Beast Boy still had the nerve to wave to the crowd while the older girl stood silently, her head bowed bashfully and a small smile played across her pale features. They both exited off the back of the stage and were greeted by a bone crushing hug from Starfire.

"Oh friends, that was most glorious!" She squealed, her arms wrapped around both, who were currently gasping for air.

"Star- air," was all Beast Boy could choke out. She released them both and began to apologize vehemently which they both readily accepted, but it did not cease her rambling.

"Wow B, I'm impressed, didn't even know you could hold a tune." Beast Boy only shrugged in response to the back handed compliment. And then Cyborg turned Raven with a massive smile. "I cannot believe you now, tryna play it off like you didn't think you were good, man cut that shit out, you ain't slick. Damn girl, gimme a hug." Then Cyborg reached out and gave Raven a hug that would give Star a run for her money. If Raven wasn't crimson before, she sure was now.

Robin could only shake his head at the pair who were still high off adrenaline and colored with embarrassment. "I can't believe you managed to keep a secret from me Raven. Well done. Anything else you two wanna confess to me," he teased.

"Well, there is one thing." And then Raven turned to Beast Boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking off full sprint toward the T-Ship. This time, even Beast Boy was in shock as they all stood still as statues, watching her retreating form.


	2. Fantasy Island

**Hey I'm back! ****. Originally this story was meant to be a stupid little one shot, but Mrs. Nightmare has requested a continuation, and I decided to concede since I have nothing better to do with my copious amount of free time. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans or The Shins, but I highly recommend both if you have the time.**

**Fantasy Island**

_Whack!_ Raven felt an ice cold liquid run down the back of her neck, which elicited a startled cry from the empath. She threw a vexed look over her shoulder at her assailant, whose green hair stood on end in fear. His hands were clasped over his mouth, seemingly petrified as the grey teen gave him a glare that would have made the Dark Knight break into a nervous sweat. Raven took a swipe at the liquid that had spilled out of a burst red water balloon and stared at her hand with a tight lipped expression.

"Beast Boy," she began calmly.

"Yes" said Titan responded in abject terror.

"What in the _Hell_ is this?" Shit. Raven never swore unless she was utterly furious, and though her tone monotonous and even, it contained unsettling undertones that made his skin crawl.

The substance in question was a murky grey brown that had the consistency of wet clay, and that's because it was wet clay, but Beast Boy had a feeling that Raven already knew that and was trying to draw out his impending demise. The shapeshifter hadn't any intention to strike her with the balloon, meaning to hit the cybernetic teen beside her, who now sat in a stunned silence, waiting for the conflict's resolution.

"Sculpting clay."

"And why in Trigon's name would you ever feel the need to assault me with such things? Do you harbor a grievance against me? Have I wronged you in some way?" There was no doubt in his mind that he was a dead man. "Do you wish for death?" She queried, her dark eyes developing a dangerous glint.

"No ma'am."

"You have approximately two seconds to explain your actions, no more, no less."

"Well ya see,Cyemptiedmysoymilkyesterdaydayfilledthecartonwithpi-,"

"Oh no, it appears your time has run out, how unfortunate," interrupted Raven, her eyes fixed on the clock before glancing back at him in mock sympathy. The next thing Beast Boy knew, he was soaring out of an open window and over the beach, landing in the icy water of the bay. _Slap! _The changeling felt his air leave him upon contact and struggled back to the surface. He gasped and coughed, feeling as though he'd just punctured a lung with one his broken ribs. He struggled to the beach and collapsed in a heap, vomiting up all of the sea water that he had ingested.

Cyborg watched in morbid fascination as his friend plummeted to the sea below before turning his attention back to the demoness, who's violet eyes were now trained on him. He felt a shiver run down his metallic spine. She leaned forward, feigning curious expression.

"Cyborg, I recall Beast Boy saying something about you filling his soy milk carton with something, however," she said, gesturing to the open window, "due to his rapid departure, I was unable to hear what that particular liquid was," she put a hand to her chin, "elaborate."

"Uhhhh," Cyborg ran a metallic hand across his domed head, his mind reeling, "I'm drawing a blank," he lied.

"Hmm, well you had better remember or you'll be joining him in the bay. It'd be a terrible shame if that were happen, wouldn't you agree?" Her irises whitened and her grey hands became encased with a faint black mist. Cyborg visibly paled.

"_OKAY, FINE! YA GOT ME! I FILLED HIS VEGAN JUICE WITH SILKIE'S PEE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" _He got down on his knees and grasped a handful of her blue cloak, begging and sniffling. Raven became visibly uncomfortable when he began kissing her left combat boot and gave him a swift kick to the cranium.

"Quit your sniveling and take him a towel or I will dismantle you piece by piece and send each part to a different dimension!"

The young man hurriedly leapt up and sprinted to the bathroom to retrieve said towel. A few moments later, he jogged out of the tower and saw a disheveled Beast Boy come into view.

"Some help you were, Chrome Dome," he sputtered, spitting grains of sand at his friend before laying his face back in the sand. Cyborg pulled him to his feet and wrapped the towel around the shapeshifter's shivering frame..

"Hey man, would you have preferred that she threw me out here and I landed on top of you?"

Beast Boy tilted his head, weighing both options for a second. 'Possible brain damage or revenge..' "Yes," he replied curtly before starting before the outdoor shower.

"Whatever you say man." Cyborg headed back to the tower, shaking his head.

—

Meanwhile, Raven sat on her bed, massaging her temples as she was wont to do whenever she was stressed. She had repeatedly tried to meditate, but it was to no avail, she felt dizzy and unfocused for some reason. "This is pointless," she breathed in resignation. The empath stood and strode over to her closet and began digging. After a few minutes she found it: an old mahogany Taylor guitar. The fret board was worn, the strings were out of tune, and the body was coated in a film of dust, which she brushed off with her sleeve. Despite this, it was obvious that the instrument was well loved and cared for.

Raven sat back down on her bed and quickly tuned it up, something she was quite adept at, and in under a minute she was ready to play. She made a mental note to get new strings as she softly plucked a chord. She picked up her laptop and opened a new tab.

'Hmm, what should we play today.' She heard several suggestions from her various emotions, including Bon Iver, Damien Rice, the Lumineers, and Green Day. 'Who said Green Day? We don't even listen to them,' She queried.

'Happy did,' several replied.

'Well Beast Boy likes 'em, so how bad could they be?' She defended.

'I don't like punk, though,' Raven countered.

'How about The Shins?' Several heads turned to glance at Timidity in surprise. She shrank into her cloak. 'Sorry, I just thought since..'

'No, that's actually a pretty good one,' Raven mused, 'It's been awhile since we've played any of their songs.'

'His songs, you mean. There's only one remaining member of The Shins,' Knowledge corrected.

'Oh yeah, I knew that.'

'Of course you did, I'm the embodiment of your intellect.'

'Whatever.'

Raven pulled up the tab for "Australia" and scrolled down to the intro chords. She softly sang the introduction "la la las" before starting on the words.

**Born to multiply**

**Born to gaze into night skies**

**All you want is one more Saturday…**

—

Beast Boy was standing in the bathroom, slapping at his pointed ear to try and draw all of the water and sand out.

"Dammit, this is never gonna come out," he said finally. The green teen sighed in frustration and headed back to his bedroom to change, flipping the light off on his way out. He walked through the hallway that he and Raven shared, still trying to coax out the stuff with his fingernails. He was so centered on the matter at hand that he didn't really notice the odd noise coming from his neighbor's room. His door slid open just as he successfully extract the unwanted substance from the cavity in his ear.

"Finally," he sighed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a drawer, grabbing at a fresh spandex uniform. He stripped and threw his still damp clothes into a hamper next to his nightstand.

He looked around at his now clean bedroom with a smile. Raven had offered to give him a hamper and pay for spot treatment if he cleaned his clothes off of the floor. He still didn't know why she had done it and when he asked her she just shrugged and said that she just wanted to help him, but he thought he knew the real reason. 'It's totally because of the ears and hot bod,' he thought. Beast Boy smiled contentedly and felt a sense of pride wash over him at the accomplishment of cleaning up, and what an accomplishment it had been. It took seven hours for the pair to reach the carpeting beneath the masses of dirtied clothing and and rotten junk food. Raven had to leave to throw up a grand total of three times before the night was over, but finally they were triumphant.

"If you leave so much as a single wrapper on the floor, I will personally skin you alive and feed your corpse to Silkie," she had snarled before turning and leaving.

Beast Boy chuckled at the memory. He still took her warning seriously though and kept the floor immaculate to avoid her wrath. He noticed that the bin was almost full though.

"Guess it's time to give these a wash," he said as he hoisted the hamper up on his broadened shoulder. As he was walking toward the laundry room he swore he heard the faint sound of a guitar drifting through the hall. It was emitting a constant rhythmic thrum that swelled and decreased and rose and fell in pitch, but at the same time was very soft and calming. He shook his head, thinking it to only be a teammate in the common room listen to something with the volume low. He dropped his clothes off and headed back in the direction of the elevator wanting to investigate, but near Raven's room, something stopped him dead in his tracks. That music wasn't coming from the common room at all, it was seeping out of Raven's door. The teen pressed his ear to the cold metal and his suspicions were confirmed, it was indeed the demoness.

'Rae listens to music? I thought she only liked for it to be silent all the time.' He strained a little harder and could make out a quite voice that sang over the top of the instrument. 'Wait, I'm pretty sure I know this song.' He tried to pick out the lyrics.

**Well you'll be pulled from the ocean**

**But just a minute too late**

**Or be changed by a potion**

**And find a handsome young mate for you to love**

'Never mind, I don't know it, but I like it. Who knew Rae had good taste in music. Actually, scratch that, who knew Raven even has a taste for music, I certainly didn't. Imma check it out!' And with that, he morphed into a gnat and zipped under her door.

It was dark in her bedroom and it took a second for the animorph's eyes to adjust, but when they did, he was met with a sight so shocking that Beast Boy faltered in flight and dropped into the fibers of the carpet.

Oh shiittt.

He stared from his perch as _Raven _strummed a beautiful mahogany guitar and _sang_. Her voice wasn't very loud but he could hear that she had a lot of talent and had also had some formal vocal training, each note was pitch perfect and sung with immense control. Her vocal range was easily a low alto. Her tone was both beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time and left Beast Boy with a pit in his stomach and tears pricked his many eyes. He would've cried out in surprise had he not been a small insect. Her guitar playing was also immensely impressive and it was obvious that she had been given lessons in that as well. A small smile graced her lips and her eyelids were closed, giving a passionate but reserved grin that made him feel as though his heart was about to explode.

He had to get outta there _NOW_.

Raven felt a strange inkling of emotion play at the edge of her mind, as though something very small were watching her. She forced it away at first, but it persisted, swelling and forming as she continued to play. It seemed to be coming from somewhere near her door. Suddenly it spiked with such intensity that she had to stop to grab at her head. A wave of shock and something she didn't quite recognize crashed over her as she clutched the bridge of her nose.

Beast Boy froze about halfway down the hall. She had stopped playing. 'That's an awful weird place for a song to end,' he thought.

"Argghhh," a monotone voice moaned. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Uh oh.

Raven's door slid open and she stumbled out, her head bowed and her hands grasping at the back of her head. She planted her back against the wall beside the entrance to her room and slid to the floor, groaning in pain.

'Did I do that?' The changeling pondered as he strode toward the girl. Her groans deepened and increased in volume as he drew nearer and his eyes perceived that she was also shaking ever so slightly.

'Oh no, she's even paler than usual. This is bad, I need to calm down.' Beast Boy willed his heart to slow and suppressed his emotions to lessen her pain and she quieted. He stooped down next to her and began to stroke her back.

"Raven, are you okay?" Worry was evident in his voice as he felt her tremble against his palm.

"I'm-mm o-okay B-beast Bo-oy. J-Just a b-bit of a head-dache is all," she stammered, feeling sweat drip down her face. Her face was screwed up in pain and a deep shade of red.

"Raven you're shaking and your face is red, do you need to go to the medbay?"

She shook her head violently. Beast Boy sighed softly. Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time? He began to rub in small circles on her back. Raven's breath came in shallow, ragged gasps and her lungs felt inflamed.

'I'm still far too excited, calm down damn it!' Beside him he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Oops, sorry." She waved him off, trying to express that she didn't mind.

"It's okay Beast Boy," She rasped. Finally he was able to get a handle on his emotions. He looked over at the poor empath beside him who visibly relaxed against the wall, sweat still pouring from her dark brow. Raven glanced at him from the side of her eye.

"Thanks for helping me. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry," she panted.

"It's okay, no need to apologize," he reassured. He felt guilt well up in his gut, and then remembering the girl next to him, he quickly pushed it down.

"Somebody's emotions overwhelmed me and I wasn't able to block them out. It happened so suddenly," she described, seeming flustered. "That's never really happened before."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I couldn't even tell who it was coming from or what it was directed at, it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't even get to-," she froze, looking up at the green boy beside her and clapping a hand over her mouth. He looked into her amethyst eyes and noticed that they had become a stormy grey. She looked away from his gaze, becoming noticeably coy under his stare. A nearby bulb burst. 'Oh my dog, why does she have to be so freaking cute.' He smiled.

"Get to what, Raven?"

"Never mind, 'twas but a slip of the tongue," she lied.

"Aw, don't be shy Rae, you can tell me, I won't make fun," he said.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

She turned back to him, her eyes still greyed.

"You're a terrible liar under pressure."

"I'm not lying," she retorted.

"Then why are you're eyes all grey, they're the same color as your timid emoticlone, and," he looked at her face a bit harder, " you're blushing. Are you embarrassed about something?"

"I AM NOT, AND I DON'T GET EMBARRASSED ABOUT STUFF!" She shouted, her face growing redder. Beast Boy couldn't tell if it was more from anger or shame, but he bet it was a pretty even mix of both because the whites of her eyes became a greyish- red.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Can you please tell me what you're not embarrassed of then."

The red tinge of her eyes disappeared almost instantaneously and she once again was left with grey irises. She sighed heavily and stood, trying to compose herself. 'I haven't seen her really blush since that whole haunted house incident, she must be really shy about this whole music thing. Maybe I should just leave her-,' she interrupted him.

"F-fine," She stuttered. Raven opened her door and walked in, motioning for him to follow.

He entered the room and stood next to the door. Raven patted the bedspread and he took a seat next to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Just…" she sighed in defeat, "just please don't laugh." He nodded in confirmation and she lifted the guitar into her lap. She began to strum out a fairly simple chord progression and her lips parted as she began to whisper-sing the lyrics, cringing all the while.

**Long in tooth**

**Olives and vermouth**

**I dine like an aging pilot**

**Where are they now**

**The money and the crowd**

**Must I really come back down**

Raven's rigid expression softened as she came to the end of the first verse, her smile returning. Beast Boy watched all of this in silent stupor and awe.

**It's like I never was a kid**

**The big math just wasted youth on me**

**Making impressions like I did**

**Your friends never thought that much of me**

**And now I wanna fold into something else**

**An origami plane to a distant island**

**And I don't wanna show you my feelings**

**I don't wanna force you to deal**

**I just wanna crash through the ceiling **

**Before it gets too real**

**All my life**

**Compromise **

**On the wings of resignation**

**Big grey eyes**

**Staring from the sky**

**Am I humble enough now**

**I've always had something to hide **

**My skinny arms**

**My evil intentions**

**And back at school**

**Hitting the fire alarms**

**Desperately wanting attention**

**Well I was just a girl**

**Out there on my own**

**Wishing I could fly**

**Fantasy Island**

**And I don't wanna show you my feelings**

**I don't wanna bore you to death**

**I just wanna crash through the ceiling**

**Get it off my chest**

**It's like I never was a kid**

**The big math, it wasted youth on me**

**Making impressions like I did**

**Your friends never thought that much of me**

**Well I was just a girl**

**Out there on my own**

**Wishing I could fly**

**Fantasy Island**

**And I don't wanna show you my feelings**

**I don't wanna force you to deal**

**I just wanna crash through the ceiling**

**Before it gets too real**

**Before it gets too real**

**Before it gets too real**

**Real**

**Real**

Beast Boy's eyes sat firmly affixed on the ground, his breath caught in his throat. He had never express herself in such a pure and honest way to anyone and he didn't know how to react to such a display of emotion and hurt from her. She was the person that he had always respected and admired from afar for her strength and courage, and only now did he see how much more she meant to him and how beautiful she was and how vulnerable she really felt with him.

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at her friend, who returned her small, reserved grin with a tearful smile.

"That was… wow, I um… I don't know what to say dammit." He blushed in spite of himself and swiped at his tears absently.

Raven once again was overwhelmed by his emotions, but this time was a bit more prepared for the onslaught. She became a lovely shade of red as well and looked away bashfully.

"Thanks," She whispered.

After some time, their eyes finally met. Beast Boy gasped, placing a hand over his lips.

"Oh my gosh, your eyes." Raven raised a tentative hand and covered her right eye.

"What, what's wrong with them?"

"They're so," Beast Boy felt hot tears prick his eyes yet again, "beautiful, like the night sky before a summer storm," he described, seeming utterly enraptured by her beauty.

Raven's blush darkened tenfold. She placed her hands under her chin, feeling the warmth radiate from her cheeks, squeezing her eyes shut. Multiple books and statues exploded off of the shelves and they were showered by bits of wood and wayward sheets of paper.

"I'll go get the vacuum and a trash bin, sit tight," he whispered, patting her ashen hand. She only nodded in response, at a loss for words. As he left, she pondered the way he had looked at her. No one had ever looked at her in that way and the rush it gave her was foreign as well. His eyes seemed to be set ablaze with passion and admiration, so much so that it had struck something deep within her that had caused her to act in such a way. She felt the same way as he had she realized. 'I think I like him a little,' she confessed to her emotions. 'A little?' Happiness responded incredulously, 'only if you spell a _**LITTLE**_ like this.' Raven tried to protest but Knowledge cut her off.

'She has a point, much to your's and our humiliation,' she said in a very matter-of-fact tone. 'We've never had a physical reaction like that to anyone, not even to he who shall not be named.' Raven laid down on her bed in exasperation. 'What am I gonna do?'

—

Beast Boy hummed a tune to himself as he wandered into the kitchen, drawing the attention of a certain cybernetic young man.

"Whatchu so damn happy about," he queried, looking quite amused. Beast Boy leapt over the side of the couch and began to tell him about his strange encounter with the empath as Cyborg followed along with rapt attention, occasionally taking notes.

"Wow, that's definitely something to be smilin about."

"I'll say. I even got her to blush," he stated proudly. This piqued Cy's interest.

"No way Green Bean. She may have been a bit shy, but there is no way that you made her turn all red and stuff, it just doesn't happen," he said skeptically, crossing his titanium arms.

"Yes I can and I did," he replied shortly, "if you don't believe me, that's your problem."

"Okay Casanova, lay it on me," he challenged.

"I said that her eyes were like a night sky before a summer storm." Cy stuck his tongue out.

"She probably just felt embarrassed for you."

"Shut up, tin man. Rae and I know how it really went down and if you don't believe me, that's fine, but I know the truth and you don't," he countered. Beast Boy stood and sauntered to the kitchen and grabbed the cleaning supplies before departing on the elevator.

Cyborg looked over shoulder to make sure his friend had gone before plucking a paper and pen off of the table.

"What did he say again… oh yeah, eyes like a night sky before a summer storm, I'm totally using that on Bee, that's romantic as hell."

**The End**


End file.
